


Любовь — мера прощения

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя шесть месяцев после Кубы Эрик Леншерр просыпается ночью и обнаруживает, что он больше не обладает способностью управлять металлом. Ошарашенный этой переменой, он знает только одно место, куда можно обратиться за помощью. Но обрадуется ли его возвращению Чарльз Ксавье, и может ли Эрик рассчитывать, что его простят, после всего, что он совершил?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь — мера прощения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the Degree that One Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483397) by [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/pseuds/arysteia). 



> Фанфик был написан для конкурса X-Men Reverse Bang 2012. Сопровождающий [комикс](http://histoirede.dreamwidth.org/1709.html) авторства Histoirede.

Эрик просыпается в тишине — абсолютной, удушливой — ничего подобного он не ощущал с тех пор, как был подростком, и впервые услышал, как Земля зовёт его по имени. Как бы то ни было, всё это время он провел на окраине, скрываясь в заброшенном сельском доме, вдали от звенящей стали улиц мегаполиса. Хоть он и привык выживать в любых условиях, в душе он оставался городским жителем: ему отчаянно не хватало этого размаха, рёва моторов, гудения балок, вибрации трубопровода под ногами. Но даже здесь, так далеко от цивилизации, он в любой момент мог почувствовать железо, скрытое землёй.

Подавляя невольный приступ паники, он дышит глубоко и пытается сосредоточиться, ведёт поиск во всех направлениях. _Умиротворение._

Нет, ничего.

Нет, что-то всё-таки есть. Что-то скребётся в его голове, будто кто-то шепчет. Что-то такое неясное, нечеткое, что совершенно не похоже ни на хрустальные кинжалы Фрост, ни на знакомое тепло мягких прикосновений Чарльза. Значит, это кто-то еще. Другой телепат.

Затаившись, одной рукой он тянется под сложенное одеяло, где спрятал пистолет, другой — к шлему, который по глупости снял на ночь, расслабившись за те месяцы, что Чарльз и остальные не предпринимали ни малейших попыток его разыскать. Пистолет — всего лишь кусок холодного металла в руке, просто инструмент, как и любой другой, — ему не подчиняется. Шлем и вовсе не сдвинулся с места.

Когда глаза Эрика привыкают к тусклому лунному свету, проникающему через рваные шторы, он может убедиться, что сгнившая покосившаяся дверь всё ещё плотно закрыта, и он действительно один в комнате, которую считает своей. Он осторожно становится на ноги и пересекает комнату, чтобы схватить шлем. Это худшее из преступлений — вот так отнять у него силы, всё, что делает его самим собой, делает его _Магнето_. Кто бы ни был этот телепат и чего бы он ни хотел, он за это дорого заплатит. Если они пришли за помощью, просить его присоединиться к формирующемуся Братству, они сильно ошиблись. А если они привели сюда _людей_ , объединившись с ними против своей же расы мутантов, это ещё хуже.

Шлем, который и в лучшие времена не был особенно удобным, лежит на голове мертвым грузом. Шепот затихает, но когда Эрик снова пытается применить способности, обеими руками и всей своей силой, он все ещё ничего не ощущает. Ни гвозди в половицах, ни ржавые петли в дверях, ни смятую пулю в кармане у бедра, которую Эрик носит теперь вместо той проклятой _рейхсмарки_ — как символ всех вещей, которые он не простит и не забудет никогда.

Он шарится в вещах, которые забрал из камеры хранения на вокзале, когда они вернулись в Штаты — смена одежды и паспорт с вымышленным именем, банкноты нескольких европейских государств и доллары — вот и все его пожитки, точно такие же, как и другие тайники, которые Эрик оставлял, всегда двигаясь вперёд без оглядки. Его часы и его любимая кожаная куртка, пара других вещей, к которым он привязан, остались там, где он их бросил, в спальне, порог которой он никогда больше не переступит, в доме в Вестчестере, Нью-Йорк.

Сейчас не время для сантиментов, и Эрик закусывает губу, ощущая, что острый привкус железа в его крови всё же приносит ему минутный покой (даже если он может только попробовать его на вкус, а не ощутить всем своим существом, как раньше). Его ладонь обвивается вокруг ручки охотничьего ножа, острого и причудливо изогнутого. Эрик перерезал этим ножом горло его прежнего владельца в Баварии — _оберштурмфюрер_ ускользнул из рук союзников чистым лишь благодаря тому, что у него не было эсэсовской наколки с группой крови. И сейчас это напоминает Эрику, что даже без способностей он вовсе не слабый испуганный мальчишка.

Держа оружие двумя руками, он толкает провисшую дверь бедром. Она скрежещет в тихой ночи с глухим звуком по полу. Но в прихожей никого нет — никто не услышит. Дверь в комнату девушек напротив приоткрыта — Эрик внимательно осматривает все, но Мистик и Ангел спокойно спят в своих постелях. Он собирается разбудить их, когда позади него раздаётся знакомый звук.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Азазель с хрипотцой в голосе, однако его голос невозмутим.

— Там кто-то есть, — говорит Эрик, поворачиваясь. — Может быть, рядом, если не в самом доме.

— Уверен? — Азазель сомневается. — Мы здесь патрулировали, — он поворачивается к Риптайду, своему неизменному спутнику, и на его красном лице сияет оскал — ряд блестящих белых зубов. — Старомодным способом, — добавляет он. — Пешком.

— Я абсолютно уверен,— говорит Эрик. — Это телепат, нужна Фрост.

Азазель исчезает, и Риптайд поднимает обе руки с небольшим вихрем в каждой ладони. Значит, они оба ещё при своей силе. Кто бы это ни был, он явно явился за Эриком.

Азазель появляется мгновение спустя, на руках с Эммой Фрост в её кристаллической форме.

— Что стряслось? — интересуется она.

— У нас здесь ещё один телепат, — сообщает ей Эрик. — Найди его.

Она наклоняет голову, насмешка на её лице видна даже в таком состоянии.

— Мне нужно будет снять свою защиту,— констатирует она. — Приготовься.

— О, я-то готов, — мрачно бросает он.

Вновь становясь человеком из плоти и крови, она по-прежнему выглядит безупречно, несмотря на то, что они неделями торчали на этой богом забытой помойке. Она смотрит куда-то вдаль, её взгляд блуждает. Чарльз вместо этого прикладывал пальцы к виску. Спустя несколько мгновений она качает головой, белокурые кудри разлетаются.

— Здесь никого нет.

— Посмотри еще раз, — настаивает Эрик.

— Милый мой, здесь только шестеро нас на мили вокруг, — она улыбается ему, бросая взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц. — Неужели большому страшному Магнето приснился плохой сон?

— Я же слышал их, — настаивает он, едва сдерживая приступ ярости. — В своей голове.

— Никого — ни в доме, ни в окрестностях,— подтверждает Азазель, появляясь бесшумно, так же как и исчез.

Эмма слегка смягчает тон, осторожно кладёт свою руку на ту, в которой Эрик сжимает нож. Он даже не заметил, как она дрожит. Раньше металл лезвия отозвался бы, а сейчас молчит.

— Если ты снимешь шлем, я смогу посмотреть, — говорит она.

Он грубо одёргивает её. 

— Даже не думай об этом.

Сейчас, возможно, им ничего не угрожает, и даже если за этим не последует нападение, очевидно, что здесь не всё в порядке. Кто-то или что-то сделало это с ним, и Эрик должен выяснить, что же это было. До тех пор, пока он не выяснит этого, он будет уязвим. Он слышит, как позади него встревоженно разговаривают Мистик и Ангел. Из них всех он по-настоящему доверяет только Мистик, но даже в ней он порой сомневается — неужели женщина, которая оставила собственного брата истекать кровью на пляже, не предаст и его, когда придёт час. Она восхищается его силой и ценит то, что он знает её секрет, а в особенности она ценит то, что он принял ее истинный облик, когда ему довелось ее такой увидеть. Помимо всего прочего, она молода и испытывает чувства, на которые он не может ответить, — это всегда опасно.

Ангел уже доказала, что ей нельзя доверять, инстинкт выживания взял верх над преданностью. Фрост благодарна ему за то, что он освободил ее из тюрьмы ЦРУ, но это ничего не значит. Риптайд последует за Азазелем. А Азазель? Азазель был надежным и очень полезным соратником в первые месяцы после их бегства с Кубы, а ещё ночным собутыльником с чувством черного юмора, но Эрику всегда казалось, что в нем говорит преданность Магнето именно как лидеру и его позиции по вопросу мутантов, а не самому Эрику.

По крайней мере, часть из его команды сдерживает осознание, что он сильнее, чем любой из них, и если только они обнаружат его временное бессилие — всё может обернуться против, а он не может пойти на такой риск. В лучшем случае его сместят с позиции лидера, а в худшем ... Смогут ли они хотя бы принять его как равного? И будет ли он одним из них? Он не изменился, как бы там ни было, по крайней мере, внутри; он по-прежнему мутант, чем гордится, до сих пор любит их всех — и Чарльза, и мальчишек, и всех их братьев и сестер, разбросанных по всему миру. И он готов отдать жизнь за любого из них, он готов убивать, чтобы защитить их.

Но будут ли они чувствовать то же самое по отношению к нему? Отсутствие мутации в физическом выражении и его классическая немецкая наружность, без каких-то отличительных этнических черт, позволят ему вписаться в любую среду, куда бы он ни пришёл. Раньше он не обращал на этого особого внимания, ведь всё это действительно помогало ему в прежних поисках. Он не думал об ответственности перед той же Мистик, которая легкомысленно приняла его сторону, но однажды наступит день, когда Эрику всё-таки придётся ответить за всё. Если он не похож на них ни внешне, ни внутренне, лишённый своих способностей, может ли он всерьёз рассчитывать, что мутанты — его старые друзья — примут его как равного себе? Одной капли еврейской крови было достаточно для Гейдриха и Эйхмана, и хотя сам Эрик не чувствует себя в меньшей степени евреем только из-за того, что не переступал порог синагоги со времен Хрустальной ночи, ему неясно, что является схожей мерой для мутанта?

А что, если бы то же самое случилось с кем-то другим? Если бы это Мистик стояла перед ним, уже не в облике мутанта с синей кожей, а блондинкой с пышными формами, как бы он тогда отреагировал? Он не знает, и не хотел бы когда-либо узнать. Слишком многое в его самосознании связано с тем, что он может сделать своей силой, и абсолютно ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он решил в какой-то момент, что совершенно одинок в мире, и теперь, когда он открыл для себя, что понятия не имеет, кем он может быть без мутации. А что, если это не пройдёт? Если его способности не вернутся? Впервые за всю свою сознательную жизнь он боится.

Сейчас они все смотрят на него по-разному: на их лицах читаются беспокойство, любопытство, подозрительность.

— Ложитесь спать, — подытоживает он. — Теперь я подежурю.

***

Есть только одно место, куда он может пойти в поисках ответов на вопросы, которые ему так нужны, и только одному человеку он может доверять настолько, чтобы открыть правду и попросить о помощи. Чувство стыда, которое он ощущает, довольно сильное — не только Мистик бросила Чарльза. Он вел себя отвратительно на Кубе, и он это знает. С тех пор прошло немало времени — он устроился в жизни, мог мыслить трезво и ясно — шок, боль и, безусловно, ярость, вызванные тем, как легко Чарльз произнёс те слова на пляже, наконец-то начали рассеиваться. Эрик сразу велел Азазелю доставить его обратно, но, когда они вновь очутились на острове — надо сказать спасибо связям Мойры — Чарльза и след простыл. Тогда-то и вернулись горечь, гнев, но на этот раз не такие сильные как тогда, когда он поднёс Чарльзу своё сердце на блюдце, которое Чарльз швырнул ему обратно под ноги.

_— Мы хотим одного и того же._

_— О, нет, мой друг, это не так._

Теперь это не имеет значения. Даже если Чарльз никогда не чувствовал к Эрику половины того, что испытывал к нему Эрик, он не отвернется. Он пообещал, в ту первую ночь, когда они встретились, что Эрик никогда не будет один, и Эрик, который не доверял ни одной живой душе после лагеря, сразу понял, что Чарльз сдержит свое слово.

Убедить Мистик не возвращаться с ним оказалось проще, чем он думал. Она все еще страдает от недостатка внимания со стороны Чарльза; вероятно, тут дело еще и в Хэнке. Эти причины, плюс ее собственный жгучий стыд, помогли принять его заверения: ему нужно, чтобы она присмотрела за остальными. А это, так или иначе, было правдой. Может, Фрост и не в состоянии прочесть его мысли, пока на нём шлем, но у Эммы был чересчур осведомленный вид, когда он сбивчиво объяснял, что, возможно, тогда он ощутил, что это Ксавье пытается связаться с ним. Азазель тоже ничего не сказал, провожая его, но Эрик всё понял без слов, по его сочувственной улыбке. Если Чарльз не сможет с этим что-то сделать, если он не сможет получить свою силу обратно, Эрик никогда сюда не вернётся.

Он не снимает шлем, даже когда шагает по длинной извилистой дорожке, которая ведет к дому. Чарльз сможет ощутить его приближение, когда Эрик снимет шлем. Не то что бы он хотел сделать сюрприз — нет, скорее Эрик не хочет, чтобы тот успел набросить свою привычную маску спокойствия, выходящего за рамки умиротворения, которое на самом деле больше похоже на самоуверенность, граничащую с самодовольством. И это у Чарльза всегда получалось просто отменно. Если Эрик действительно собирается сдаться на милость Чарльза, открыть ему страшную правду и просить — _прощения?_ — просить его о помощи, то он хочет хоть на мгновение увидеть истинное лицо телепата.

Эрик долго стоит среди деревьев во дворе, у входа в дом, и собирается с силами, чтобы войти. Он ощущает себя совершенно по-дурацки, из-за того что пришел в костюме, плаще. Тут всё не к месту, даже цвет его одежд идет вразрез с палитрой осенних красок, правда, за всё то непродолжительное время, что он носил этот наряд, тот стал чем-то вроде брони, защищая то, что осталось от Эрика Леншерра под непроницаемой оболочкой Магнето.

Эрик много времени уделял тому, чтобы прятаться — даже внешне. Он привык к этому с лагерных времён, взять те же длинные рукава или его добротную, дорогую, строгую одежду, которая будто бы служила барьером между ним и миром. Если он и обнажался сознательно — та белая футболка на Вилла-Геселл, заплыв на пляже в Бейруте, когда он преследовал цель — человека, который в бытность надсмотрщиком в лагере имел особую склонность к юным мальчикам — так это было только для тех глаз, которым суждено было вскоре закрыться навеки. И лишь однажды, единственный раз, когда он поддался на уговоры Чарльза — _«Такой погожий день, тебе во всем этом не душно?»_ — тогда он разделся до тенниски. И то, как Чарльз взглянул на него, взволновало и насторожило Эрика. Чарльз затем снял плащ и жилет и аккуратно сложил их у бордюра — было ли это знаком примирения или невольной попыткой его уязвить?

Дверь не заперта — Эрик чувствовал, что так и будет. С безопасностью в особняке по-прежнему было не очень, и это то, чем он планировал заняться сразу после того, как разберется с Шоу. Когда он вообще допускал мысль, что может быть жизнь после Шоу, он думал, что надо бы исправить этот недостаток, чтобы обеспечить безопасность Чарльза и детей. И ему по-прежнему хочется упрекнуть Чарльза в недальновидной наивности, заставить задуматься над его способностью и решимостью принимать необходимые меры, но Эрик утратил право на это, когда ушёл.

Эрик всё-таки заходит внутрь — с кухни доносятся голоса. Пронзительный смех Шона ни с чем не спутать, Алекс и Хэнк добродушно о чем-то спорят. И над всем этим раздается голос Чарльза, которого ему так не хватало: он велит парням есть, пока еда не остыла. Эрик делает глубокий вдох и перешагивает через порог кухни. Алекс замечает его первым — он сидит в старом кресле Эрика в дальнем конце стола, лицом к двери. Парень резко отодвигает стул, тот зловеще скрипит по плитам, и становится наизготовку.

— Убирайся, — шипит он. — Сейчас же.

Остальные мгновенно меняют форму: Хэнк становится Зверем — сейчас он и впрямь зверь с синей шерстью, и он с лёгкостью спрыгивает на лапы; даже Шон реагирует с завидной скоростью. Эрик смотрит только на Чарльза. Чарльз остается сидеть во главе стола. На секунду Эрик не может осознать всё, что открывается его взгляду — подлокотники, колеса инвалидного кресла.

— Я же сказал, — кивает Алекс, упираясь руками в бока.

— Всё в порядке, Алекс,— спокойно отвечает Чарльз.

— Нет, Чарльз,— мальчик настаивает. — Не всё в порядке. Он должен уйти.

— Это всё ещё мой дом, — невозмутимо замечает Чарльз. — Сядьте все по своим местам. Эрик, ты можешь присоединиться к нам. Но сними шлем.

— Чарльз, что?.. — голос Эрика срывается. Алекс не отступает, и часть Эрика ощущает гордость за него, но детям его не запугать. Чарльз знает, он должен знать, что же на самом деле...

— Сними его, _сейчас же_.

— Чарльз, — Эрик пытается снова, его голос дрожит. — Чарльз, пожалуйста.

— Я сказал, _сними его_! — кричит Чарльз, хлопая ладонью по столу перед собой. Каждый кусок металла в комнате, который не прикручен или не прибит, все столовые приборы на столе, горшки и кастрюли на плите, ключи и монеты и разные обломки, разбросанные по столешнице — торчат в противоположной стене.

Второе, что обдаёт волной, едва Эрик снимает шлем, — шок, гнев, страх, спутанность сознания, — и этого достаточно, чтобы заставить его рухнуть на колени, обхватив руками голову. Голоса кричат все как один:

_«Как он посмел прийти сюда? Здесь кто-то еще с ним? Мы должны быть готовы. Он причинит нам вред? Сделает больно? Где Рейвен? Разве Чарльз так просто позволит? Я рад видеть тебя, мой друг»._

И только последняя фраза даёт ему силы поднять глаза. Чарльз смотрит на него с выражением ужаса на лице. Ребята тараторят все сразу наперебой, требуя объяснить им, что происходит, что здесь только что произошло, и правда ли Чарльз...

— Я думаю, если вы не возражаете,— говорит Чарльз, и его голос внешне спокоен, но его разум — о, Боже, его разум, который Эрик слышит так ясно — едва ли не кричит, охвачен паникой. — Я думаю, что вам, парни, лучше оставить нас. Нам нужно о многом поговорить.

Алекс по-прежнему выглядит настороженно, но Хэнк выводит его и Шона из кухни. Яростное перешёптывание их мыслей похоже на растревоженный улей. Эрик стискивает зубы и пытается игнорировать это, всем существом обращаясь к Чарльзу. Чарльзу, который смотрит на него с нарастающим удивлением.

 _— О, Эрик,_ — слышит он ясно, как день. — _Я скучал по тебе._

 _— Мы..._ — Эрик дышит глубоко. — _Ты в моей голове._

 _— О, нет, мой друг,_ — Чарльз улыбается. — _Это ты в моей._

***

Они спускаются на нижний этаж в гостиную — о рабочем кабинете не может идти и речи по вполне очевидным причинам. Эрик первым делом порывается помочь, толкая инвалидное кресло, но Чарльз только отмахивается и делает все сам.

— Ты бы не мог перестать думать так громко? — спрашивает он, вздрагивая, когда тот перемещается на кушетку.

Эрик пытается сдержать поток эмоций в своей голове, как бы это ни было сложно. 

— Мне очень жаль, Чарльз, — продолжает он, беспомощно глядя, как Чарльз устраивает свои ноги перед собой. — Ты не представляешь, насколько мне жаль.

— И да, должен предупредить тебя, — вздыхает Чарльз. — Тебе стоит прекратить выплескивать все, что чувствуешь, наружу, или половина Вестчестера сегодня вскроет себе вены в ванной.

— Это не смешно! — восклицает Эрик в шоке, встретившись глазами с Чарльзом.

— Я знаю, — Чарльз смотрит на него внимательно. — Я знал, что ты зол,— говорит он, наконец, — но я понятия не имел, что ты так несчастен.

— Нет, — возражает Эрик. — Это несправедливо.

— Жизнь несправедлива, — отзывается Чарльз. — Я думаю, мы оба давно осознали, как нелёгок наш путь.

Эрик подходит к буфету и разливает виски из хрустального графина по бокалам. В кабинете стоит такой же графин, и он невольно задается вопросом, сколько же их еще в доме.

— Десятки, я думаю, — отвечает Чарльз. — Моя мать любила, чтобы в любом месте можно было приготовить напитки. 

Эрик опрокидывает содержимое стакана в себя, вновь наполняет его. 

— Почему я не слышу тебя, но ты все еще можешь услышать меня? — спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь.

— Это _моя_ мутация, Эрик, — Чарльз усмехается, и на этот раз Эрик ощущает слабый эмоциональный отклик на эти слова. Что это, разочарование и печаль? Нет, не то. _Осознание утраты._ — Я все еще знаю, как защищаться, а ты все выплёскиваешь наружу. 

— Ох.

Мысль, что все в доме теперь могут услышать сокровенные мысли Эрика, невыносима. В его голове бушует вихрь эмоций: от вины до гнева и вновь обратно к терзающим его страданиям и стыду.

Чарльз громко вздыхает. 

— Представь все самое худшее, — спокойно продолжает он, — то, что ты действительно не хочешь показывать мне или кому-нибудь еще, и сложи это все в коробку. Можешь так сделать? 

Эрик представляет чугунный сейф, тяжелый и старый, такая вещь пришлась бы ему по вкусу, особенно раньше, когда каждый ее дюйм подчинялся бы его власти. Совсем нетрудно понять, что поместить в него — только то, что он не хочет видеть и на что никогда не смотрит на сам.

— Вот так, хорошо, — подбадривает его Чарльз. — А теперь представь себе комнату, в которой это находится. Такая большая комната, и это всего лишь крошечная ее часть, пускай стоит себе в углу, собирая пыль. Оставь все там. Теперь выйди из комнаты, и закрой за собой дверь. Не блокируй ее. Таким образом ты сможешь открыть её, когда захочешь. Но она будет спрятана от посторонних глаз.

— Ты сам тоже так делаешь? — интересуется Эрик. На первый взгляд защита слабовата.

— Не совсем, — Чарльз качает головой. — И против того, кто знает, что ищет, это и впрямь не сработает. Но это самый простой способ, какой я могу придумать, чтобы описать его тебе. Для начала этого хватит.

Эрик кивает сам себе и осторожно притворяет тяжелую дверь, делая вид, что не заметил, что во всем, кроме разве что ящика, извлеченного из недр подсознания, эта комната смахивает на пустующую комнату наверху, ту, которую он когда-то занимал.

Он возвращается к гостиной, протягивает Чарльзу бокал. Чарльз берет его, выпивает виски залпом.

— Мне очень жаль, — наконец повторяет Эрик. — Я не знал. Всё же, мне следовало...

— О чем это ты? 

Чарльз так пристально смотрит.

_— Чарльз..._

— Неважно. Не сейчас.

Конечно, это важно, это, возможно, самое важное, что есть. Но Чарльз прав — жизнь никогда не была справедлива. Они, вероятно, все находятся здесь в большой опасности, и они должны выяснить, _от кого_ она исходит.

Он притягивает к себе кресло и садится.

— Вчера утром я проснулся и не обнаружил своих способностей, — Эрик говорит быстро, ведь даже после всех его сегодняшних откровений в этом трудно признаться. — Это случилось рано. Перед рассветом. 

— До полудня я не ощущал, — вторит Чарльз. — Но я был под сильной защитой. Ребята были счастливы, когда я вышел из больницы, но они беспокоились. Моё состояние ухудшилось поздно ночью, но всё окончательно прояснилось только утром.

— Ну конечно.

— На самом деле первое, что я заметил... — продолжает Чарльз смущенно, сжимая руками колени. — Я сначала заметил другую способность. Твою. Способность управлять металлом. Я потянулся за стулом, это не всегда легко, знаешь ли, вылезти из постели... — Чарльз кашляет, прочищая горло. — И представляешь, он придвинулся ко мне. Сначала я решил, что мне показалось, но было сложно не заметить насколько легче, чем обычно, было усесться в кресло, или проехать через дверь и по коридору.

 _Разве это настолько трудно?_ Эрик хочет спросить, но не решается.

— И у меня не осталось сомнений, когда ложки загремели в ящике, пока я делал кофе. 

— Я и не предполагал, — Эрик внимательно разглядывает свои руки, словно это занимает его больше всего на свете. — Я все время был в шлеме. Кроме, конечно, этого первого загадочного перешептывания, — теперь-то он знает, что это были Азазель и Риптайд, которые бодрствовали и патрулировали, пока остальные спали. — Я ничего не понимал, пока я не очутился на кухне, когда ты... 

— Да, — обрывает его Чарльз. — Я вышел из себя. Но ты уж меня прости, не выношу эту кошмарную вещь.

— Конечно, — откликается Эрик. Он подавляет желание еще раз извиниться. Молчание затягивается.

— Почему ты тогда пришёл сюда? — неожиданно спрашивает Чарльз. — Если ты не знал, что мы поменялись способностями?

— А куда ещё я мог отправиться? — голос Эрика звучит рассеяно. 

— Ты думал, что я приму тебя здесь с распростертыми объятиями? 

— Ну, не с распростёртыми объятиями, конечно, — Эрик поднимает глаза, и естественно, лицо Чарльза вновь становится непроницаемой маской. Если бы не те моменты, когда его чувства можно было прочесть как открытую книгу, Эрик впал бы в отчаяние. — Но я знал, что ты не прогонишь меня. 

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — развивает мысль Чарльз. — Не ставить под сомнение мою благосклонность. 

— Я не собираюсь с тобой спорить, — Эрик усмехается и действительно не спорит. То время, когда они могли часами рассуждать о политике, философии, о чем угодно в этом мире, ушло безвозвратно. И едва ли возможно его вернуть. — И я не ожидаю, что ты простишь меня. Я знаю, ты не можешь этого сделать.

Чарльз вздыхает. 

— Я не должен был этого говорить. Это было жестоко.

— Но я это заслужил, — пожимает плечами Эрик.

— Никто не заслуживает жестокого обращения, — Чарльз качает головой. — Особенно друг. 

— А я все еще твой друг?

— Мой самый дорогой друг, — произносит Чарльз с уверенностью. — Ты правильно сделал, что пришел. Я рад, что ты решился.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты пошёл со мной, — шепчет Эрик, не в силах больше скрывать правду — это его ответ на благородный жест Чарльза. 

— И я хотел, чтобы ты остался со мной, — Чарльз улыбается. — Я ведь сказал тебе, в тот первый день в штаб-квартире ЦРУ, что я никогда тебя не заставлю.

— Я мог бы тебя _заставить_ , — у Эрика голова идет кругом от осознания возможностей его новообретённой силы. — На этот раз я мог бы заставить тебя пойти со мной. 

— Попробуй, — Чарльз склоняет голову. — Но я действительно не думаю, что это то, чего ты хочешь.

Нет. Даже когда Эрик воображает всё это, иллюзия дрожит и исчезает. Сейчас он понимает то, чего не осознавал раньше: без этой живости и огня, всего, что делает Чарльза тем, кем он и является, тот станет просто-напросто марионеткой. Он изо всех сил старался доверять Чарльзу — и Эрик верит, что тот и впрямь не врал, когда утверждал, что никогда не заставит Эрика пойти против его собственной воли. И теперь Эрик сам может ощутить невозможность такого пути, то отвращение, которое внушала Чарльзу одна лишь эта мысль.

— Если бы я не надел тогда шлем, если бы я доверял тебе, — Эрик буквально захлёбывается, — что бы ты сделал? 

— Когда вы были там с Шоу? — Чарльз отвечает, не колеблясь. — Ровно то, что я и сделал тогда. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я слишком мягкий, что я не в состоянии действовать, когда должен, но это вовсе не так. Он убил бы тебя, если бы я его отпустил, а я никак не мог позволить этому случиться. Его жизнь была бессмысленной для меня по сравнению с твоей. Он был мне глубоко неприятен. Я ведь был у него в голове, помнишь? Если бы я мог, даже на мгновение, забыть о его планах по уничтожению мира, я не смог бы, клянусь, простить то, что он сделал с тобой. Я пытался удержать тебя, но только ради тебя самого.

— Ну а после? 

— Я бы остановил тебя, — Чарльз говорит об этом так спокойно, с такой уверенностью. — Я сделал бы это открыто, честно, безо всякого обмана, но я бы остановил тебя. 

— Не думаю, что смог бы простить тебя, если бы ты это сделал.

Чарльз улыбается.

— Ты удивишься, мой друг, но многое можно простить. 

У Эрика сжимается сердце.

— Я прощаю тебя, кстати, — продолжает Чарльз, — и не потому, что я какой-то святой, так что не стоит бросаться мне в ноги. Я прощаю тебя, потому что я знаю, что ты никогда не хотел причинить мне боль. То, что произошло, было кошмаром, и я все еще борюсь с этим каждый день, не стану скрывать, чтобы пощадить твои чувства, но это все-таки был несчастный случай.

— Тогда ты говорил иначе, — замечает Эрик. Он ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Я не мог позволить тебе причинить боль Мойре, — отзывается Чарльз. — Она тоже была моим другом. И её вины в этом было не больше, чем твоей. Не больше, чем моей. Мы все втроем были виноваты, Эрик. И никто из нас.

Эрик никогда никого не прощал. Ни за что. Весь его жизненный опыт оправдывал эту позицию: за некоторые вещи действительно никогда не прощают, их невозможно искупить. Но если Чарльз может сделать ему такой подарок...

— Я был напуган, — сознаётся он. — Вот почему я пришел сюда. Я был один всю свою жизнь, но у меня всегда были способности, которые придавали мне силы. Я не знаю, кто я без них. И я понимаю, что это эгоистично, это несправедливо, но без всего этого... Ты единственный человек, который когда-либо мог заставить меня поверить, что я в безопасности. 

_— О, Эрик_ , — в голубых глазах Чарльза стоят слезы, как в тот день на террасе.

— И все, чего я хотел, так это взамен позаботиться о твоей, о нашей общей безопасности.

— Я это _знал_ , — кивает Чарльз. — Я отвергал сепаратизм, который ты провозгласил, как и готовность использовать насилие для достижения своей цели. Но я никогда не отвергал тебя.

— А когда они явятся сюда, — теперь Эрик сердится, — ЦРУ и их дрессированные телепаты, или еще кто-то, кто мог бы это сделать, что прикажешь мне тогда делать? 

— Но почему ты так уверен, что это проявление враждебности? — интересуется Чарльз.

— А что еще это может быть? 

— Не знаю, — рассуждает Чарльз. — Мутант, наверняка, но не телепат, я так не думаю. Я мог бы ещё, возможно, подавить твои способности, — Эрик вздрагивает, — или вынудить тебя использовать их так, как ты сам того не желаешь, но я никак не мог украсть их. И, безусловно, я не мог передать их кому-то еще.

— Тогда _что_? — Эрик теряется в поисках другого ответа.

— Я не знаю, — продолжает Чарльз. Он секунду молчит, раздумывая, и вдруг взволнованно подаётся вперед в кресле. — Помнишь ту девушку, Феникс, которая может управлять физическим телами людей?

— Да, но это длилось буквально секунды, — Эрик хмурится. — И мы даже не знаем, было это реальностью или какой-то иллюзией.  
Эрик помнит, как был в замешательстве, внезапно обнаружив, что смотрит на свое собственное лицо, — это так похоже на промелькнувшее в окне отражение. Не хватило времени, чтобы ощутить его как нечто материальное, уловить, как могло бы двигаться новое тело с другими контурами и изгибами. И прежде чем зафиксировать это, Эрик вновь обнаружил себя смотрящим на Чарльза.

— Я абсолютно уверен, что смог бы понять, если бы это было наваждением, — уверяет Чарльз. — В любом случае, она тогда была очень молода. И не вполне подготовлена. Но, попрактиковавшись, она смогла бы усилить эффект.

Та девчонка была довольно милой, веселой папмпушкой. Она вежливо, но твердо отказалась от их предложения, сделав упор на то, что мечты стать медсестрой по окончании школы ей более чем достаточно.

— Почему бы не предположить, что кто-то может сделать то же самое, что она, или что-то похожее, но уже с нашими способностями, — предполагает Чарльз.

— Но чтобы так вот наугад? — возражает Эрик. — Накрывать нас сетью по всей стране и надеяться вслепую попасть по двум определённым мутантам? Или это кто-то, с кем мы пересекались? Мы не были в непосредственной близости, так что это было заранее продумано.

— Здесь я с тобой соглашусь, — Чарльз кивает, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, — он выглядит скорее заинтересованным, нежели озадаченным. — Но я все равно не думаю, что это проявление враждебности.

— Мы не можем рисковать, — Эрик опять делает на этом акцент. — И сейчас неподходящее время, чтобы рассматривать это как увлекательный случай для исследователей генетики. Дети тоже в опасности, — добавляет он, зная, что это может убедить Чарльза, когда больше ничего не помогает.

— Я все равно не понимаю, — говорит Чарльз. — Если не считать того мутанта, у которого был настолько внушительный диапазон, что он мог, где бы он ни был, добраться до нас обоих...

Эрик смотрит с подозрением — ему интересно, мог ли Чарльз знать, где тот находился, — но, как всегда, ничего не высказывает.

— Мы никогда не встречали никого, ни в одном из наших путешествий, кто бы превосходил нас по силе. Только Шоу это почти что удалось. Вот если бы он лишил нас обоих способностей, тогда да, я бы мог усмотреть в этом опасность, но что сказать в этом случае? Самое большее, на что может надеяться эта теоретически враждебно настроенная к нам сторона, так это то, что мы временно ослабеем, пока будем привыкать к нашим новым способностям. На базовом уровне наши силы остались все те же. Мы так же сильны, как и были, особенно вместе.

— Вместе? — спрашивает Эрик.

— Да, вместе. И то, что я не уверен, что это открывающий залп в будущей войне, ещё не значит, что я бы не хотел, чтобы всё вернулось на свои места. И мы должны сотрудничать, чтобы это произошло.

— Да, — Эрик колеблется. — Чарльз, — осторожно начинает он, — если ты не против, я спрошу. Ты, кажется, не очень расстроен этим, да?

Чарльз только усмехается:

— О, я вовсе не так спокоен, как тебе кажется. Это очень по-английски, знаешь ли, выпить чашечку чая и держаться молодцом. Но на деле... Если бы полгода назад меня спросили, на что это походило бы — лишиться своей телепатии, — я думаю, я бы сравнил это, грубо говоря, с потерей конечности, — он смеется над собой. — Ну а теперь, когда я знаю по себе, что это такое, я должен сказать, что это намного легче. Или, возможно, я просто достиг своего предела горьких потерь, их ведь было так много за последнее время, и я уже не способен что-то испытывать по этому поводу.

— Так много? Что еще могло случиться?

— О, ты иногда рассуждаешь как сущий болван, — вздыхает Чарльз. — Потерять тебя и Рейвен было для меня тяжелее всего.

— Ох.

_Ох._

Чарльз смотрит на него очень внимательно, глубоко вздыхая:

— Почему ты не привёл Рейвен?

— Она хотела прийти, — быстро врёт Эрик. Или, возможно, это не ложь. Он действительно не дал ей выбора, будучи связан собственным страхом. — Она скучает по тебе. Это моя вина, — вот это уже больше похоже на правду. — Я не хочу, чтобы она знала, что я лишился своих способностей.

Чарльз кивает.

— Мне бы хотелось увидеть ее. С ней хотя бы все хорошо?

— Очень хорошо, — в голосе Эрика звучит гордость. Пусть хоть это утешит Чарльза. — Она стала отличным бойцом. Я знаю, что ты не этого для нее хотел, но теперь она может защищать себя, а еще она уверена в себе и вполне счастлива.

— Я рад, что все так, — Чарльз улыбается, сдерживаясь, чтобы не зевнуть. Их разговор длился уже нескольких часов, и Эрик наверняка тоже утомился. — Давай оставим остальное на утро. Хороший сон творит чудеса.

Все вещи Чарльза перекочевали вниз, туда, где когда-то условно была столовая. Выглядит довольно уютно и, конечно, просторно, но наверняка он испытывает дискомфорт, будучи не в состоянии подняться по лестнице в те комнаты, к которым привык. Эрик бормочет «спокойной ночи» и поднимается наверх в свою старую комнату, прямо напротив пустующей комнаты Чарльза. В ней все так же, как было, когда он ушел, даже смятое постельное белье и костюм, который он швырнул на пол в тот последний вечер, без сил рухнув на постель. Он никогда бы не оставил такой беспорядок, но тем утром им пришлось решать куда более важные вещи. Его часы лежат на комоде, здесь же и паспорт, с которым он въехал в Штаты, — такая же подделка, как и все остальные, но в нем хотя бы его настоящее имя, — и его чистая одежда аккуратно висит в шкафу и сложена в ящиках. Все это укрыто тонким слоем пыли, только едва слышен запах пота. Никто не был здесь, с тех пор как он уехал.

Он открывает обе створки окна и смотрит в безоблачное ночное небо. Как бы ему ни претила вся эта ситуация, он всё же рад сюда вернуться.

***

Парни не особенно приветливы за завтраком, но по тому, как Хэнк и Шон смотрят на него — с жалостью, а не отвращением — становится ясно, что всего того, что они видели прошлой ночью, было достаточно, чтобы убедить их в его искренности, по крайней мере. Алекс по-прежнему смотрит волком. Чарльз со своей привычной бестактностью переходит прямо к делу.

— Эрик и я, кажется, поменялись способностями, — как ни в чем ни бывало говорит он, передавая Алексу сковородку с яичницей.

— Что? — Алекс подскакивает как ужаленный — сковорода падает на стол с глухим стуком. — Это что, значит, он читает наши мысли?

— За себя можешь не волноваться, — обрубает его Эрик. — Мозгов как у курицы.

 _Врезать бы тебе по самодовольной роже,_ — думает про себя Алекс.

Эрик невольно отшатывается, не в силах сдержаться, всего на шаг, но этого достаточно.

Алекс ухмыляется:

— А у него чертовски хорошо получается.

— Не ёрничай, — осаждает Чарльз.

 _Ты лжец и обманщик, и ты предал профессора, и ты предал нас всех,_ — кричит Алекс в мыслях.

— Это неправда, — настаивает Эрик, его это и впрямь задевает.

— Я же тебе говорил, — бормочет Алекс, сидя в кресле.

 _Эрик!_ — Чарльз явно возмущен.

— Да он просто орёт на меня! — до Эрика вдруг доходит, как обычно чувствует себя Чарльз, и как он порой не в силах контролировать то, что ему приходится видеть и слышать..

— Всё это очень любопытно, — говорит Хэнк. — Нужно, чтобы вы оба прошли в лабораторию, и мы сделали пару тестов.

— И думать забудь об этом, — обрывает Эрик. Всё это выводит его из себя, одна только _мысль_ , что эти невежественные дети узнают то, что им не положено знать, сама возможность, что ему придётся добровольно проследовать в лабораторию и позволить Хэнку с его псевдонаучными _тестами_ рыться у него в мозгах.

— На самом деле, я хотел бы сделать пару тестов, — говорит Чарльз, обаятельно улыбаясь. — Никакого вторжения, и нам, конечно, не нужно идти для этого ни в какую лабораторию. Но, учитывая, что мы не знаем, как долго это все будет продолжаться, я думаю, что мы должны по крайней мере опробовать наши новые способности.

— А я бы на это посмотрел, — говорит Алекс, усмехаясь. Кажется, к нему вернулось хорошее расположение духа. — Учителя и студенты меняются местами? Вызываюсь проводить занятия по стрельбе по мишени. Посмотрим, как вам это понравится.

— Если понадобится кого-нибудь вытолкать в окно, всегда к вашим услугам, — добавляет Шон. — Посмотрим, как _тебе_ это нравится, — бросает он в сторону Эрика.

— Этого не понадобится, — возражает Чарльз.

— Это не игра! — замечает Эрик. — И это не какой-то научный эксперимент. Тут всё серьёзно.

— Да, так и есть, — соглашается Чарльз. — И если ты прав, а я ошибаюсь, и наш таинственный мутант завтра проявит себя, всё здесь напрочь перепутав, тогда, полагаю, нам следует быть готовыми к этому, как ты считаешь?

Он, конечно, прав, и Эрик знает это. Он уже собирается сдаться, но в этот момент Алекс засовывает руку в карман джинсов.

— Вот, — говорит он, хлопая рукой по столу перед Чарльзом. — Попробуй сдвинуть ее.

— Алекс, нет, — спешит предупредить Чарльз, но парень уже поднимает руку, и под ней, конечно же, четвертак.

 _Эрик!_ — голос Чарльза отдается кристально чистым звоном отчаяния в голове: включи контроль. _Эрик, все в порядке._ Ну конечно же, _всё в порядке_ , он уже взрослый человек, а не ребенок, так что все нормально, но потом Алекс, смеясь, говорит:

— Ну, давай же, монетка — такой пустяк по сравнению с большой подводной лодкой.

И Эрик буквально _перелетает_ через стол, секунда — и он железной хваткой держит Алекса за горло.

Смутно, как сквозь алый туман, он слышит крики Чарльза, хотя не может разобрать, кричит тот вслух или это раздается в его голове. Его хватают чьи-то руки, за плечи и талию, когда-то его так уже держали другие руки, и он дико изгибается, упирается локтем во что-то мягкое, слышит сдавленный крик, и хотя сейчас он не в состоянии сдвинуть монету — _снова_ — но он не маленький, не слабый, не истощенный и избитый, испуганный до дрожи, ведь Шоу...

Шоу _мертв_.

Осознание приходит не сразу, и, когда он вновь понимает, что происходит на самом деле, он видит Алекса, который всегда был его любимчиком из остальных парней, и он не борется, даже не пытается защищаться, пока Эрик читает в его мыслях:

_Прости меня, я так сожалею, я не знал, клянусь, я не знал, мне так жаль._

Он разжимает руки и, спотыкаясь, — едва не падая, — покидает комнату, и в этот момент его накрывает волной непонимания и жалости, он уже никому не смотрит в глаза, зато Чарльз зовёт его — и вслух, и в уме.

На гравийной дорожке за домом его рвёт, хотя желудок пустой — ничего, кроме желчи и пары кусков тоста, но он всё равно весь в дурно пахнущей жиже: рвота, пот, грязь, а гнев, который обычно ему помогает, сейчас смешан со стыдом — это он, никто больше, именно он поднял руку на мальчика, простого ребенка, которому довелось так быстро возмужать и повзрослеть только потому, что другой человек, который должен был заменить ему отца, подтолкнул его к этому. Он не может избавиться от наваждения — этот голос в его голове, голос Шоу — нет, _Шмидта_ — каким он впервые услышал его давным-давно, по-немецки культурный и вежливый, посмеивается над мелкими проблемами нацистских ученых, приплетая сюда Эрика: _малюсенькая монетка пустяк по сравнению с громадными воротами._

Прохладное прикосновение чьей-то руки к его шее. Он не может заставить себя поднять глаза, но это и не нужно: Чарльз заключает его в объятья, крепко сжимая руками.

 _ЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрикЭрик_ — эхом отдаётся в его голове.

— Всё нормально, — говорит Чарльз. — Просто дыши.

Эрик так и делает: сначала небольшие короткие вдохи, постепенно все медленнее, дыхание становится глубже, пока Эрик не перестает задыхаться. Тот мерзкий запах тоже исчезает, его сменяет аромат одеколона Чарльза, который прижимает его лицо к своей ключице.

— Мне очень жаль, — бормочет он наконец. За последние двадцать четыре часа он извинялся больше, чем за всю свою сознательную жизнь. — Я не знаю, что со мной произошло.

— Думаю, я знаю, — тихо говорит Чарльз. — Я читал об этом. О мужчинах, которые возвращались с войны, там они видели ужасные вещи, и вот они дома, в безопасности, проходят годы, но до сих пор какие-то мелочи напоминают им о ней. Какие-то безобидные вещи, которые не имеют значения для остальных.

— Этого никогда не случалось раньше, — роняет Эрик, сам не зная зачем.

— Последние несколько дней были очень неспокойными для тебя,— говорит Чарльз. — И ты сам сознался, что был испуган. Это, должно быть, и напомнило тебе о том времени, когда ты был всего лишь беспомощным ребенком. А потом, когда Алекс... Но он ничего такого не имел в виду, Эрик, он действительно не знал.

— Да, я это знаю.

— Я думаю, что спутанность твоего сознания, вероятно, усугубила этот эффект. Ты сейчас думаешь, чувствуешь, вспоминаешь непривычным для себя образом. Ты позволишь мне тебе помочь?

— Как ты можешь мне помочь? — возражает Эрик. — У тебя ведь больше нет способностей.

— Действительно, больше нет, — спокойно отвечает Чарльз. — Но я могу показать тебе, как ими пользоваться. Если ты мне доверяешь.

— Я доверяю тебе.

Бог знает как, но он доверяет.

— Тогда всё в порядке. Расслабься и иди со мной.

Они еще какое-то время сидят там бок о бок, тихо дышат в унисон, все еще обнимают друг друга руками. Эрик не хочет отпускать и не в силах поднять глаза.

— Всё в порядке, — повторяет Чарльз. — Я здесь, я жду тебя. Ты должен войти. Двери открыты. Они всегда будут открыты. Когда бы тебе ни понадобилось войти.

Конечно, когда Эрик выходит из тени, коридор наверху залит ярким светом — Чарльз, как обычно, не экономит. Он ощущает добрую усмешку Чарльза у себя в мыслях и следует за ним в открытую дверь кабинета. Огонь пылает, здесь хорошо топят, и только теперь Эрик понимает, как он замерз, как ему всегда было холодно. Он проходит в комнату к огню. Чарльз усаживается на коврике перед ним по-турецки, со стаканом виски в руке, на его лице улыбка.

— Проходи, — повторяет он.

Эрик проходит к нему по комнате, получив возможность как следует здесь осмотреться. Столик, за которым они обычно играли в шахматы, отодвинут в сторону, фигурки разбросаны, некоторые упали на пол, где так и лежат нетронутыми. А та самая коробка, его потайной ящик, лежит на краю дивана, она приоткрыта, из нее всё повываливалось.

— Я это здесь не оставлю, — говорит он.

— Нет, — соглашается Чарльз. — Бери ее с собой везде, куда бы ты ни отправился.

Эрик опускается на колени, пытаясь затолкать все обратно в коробку. Столько вещей, что они едва ли могут все в ней поместиться. Он пытается захлопнуть крышку, но Чарльз тянется к ней и мягко отстраняет его.

— Эрик, — произносит он печально. — Не клади это туда.

Среди бумаг выцветшая и порванная фотография маленького мальчика. Несколько минут он смотрит на неё, недоумевая, кто этот круглолицый, улыбающийся ребенок. Чарльз поглаживает пальцем по щеке мальчика.

— Ты был симпатичным ребёнком.

— Не говори ерунды, — бурчит тот, но Чарльз опережает его, доставая пачку карточек обратно из коробки.

— Вот ещё, — говорит он, передавая Эрику другую фотографию.

Это тот же самый мальчик, только чуть подросший, совершенно счастливый, идет рука об руку с двумя взрослыми. Мужчина ему незнаком, но женщину Эрик сразу узнает. Он не хочет смотреть на неё, такую молодую и счастливую, поэтому кладет фотографию вниз, лицом на ковер.

Чарльз вздыхает и поднимается на ноги, едва проводя руками по плечам Эрика. Он идет обратно к кофейному столику, поднимает коробку, где обычно лежали шахматные фигуры, и приносит ее обратно к очагу, передавая Эрику. Красивая, искусная резьба по слоновой кости. Он снова садится и начинает перебирать вещи в коробке, слишком быстро, так, что Эрик не успевает следить.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит он. — Ты не должен смотреть через силу, пока не будешь готов.

Небольшая стопка аккуратно сложена в коробку из слоновой кости, остальное остается в металлической. Чарльз смотрит на него довольно долго, затем переводит взгляд на огонь в камине.

— Знаешь, — говорит он осторожно, — необязательно все это хранить.

Эрик смотрит на ярко-жёлтое пламя, слышит сладкий, чистый запах горящей древесины, потрескивание шишек.

— Я могу показать тебе, как избавиться от них, — предлагает Чарльз.

— Нет, — Эрик упорствует. — Нет. Это нужно мне, чтобы помнить. Такие вещи не должны быть забыты. Нас осталось так мало, и если мы не будем помнить это, то кто будет?

— История не забудет, — настаивает Чарльз.

— Ты в этом уверен? — спрашивает Эрик. — Да, уверен. Просто выполняли приказы? От тебя-то я никак не ожидал этого услышать.

Чарльз кивает.

— Справедливости ради, ты тогда прорезал кровавой монетой и мой мозг тоже — поверь, я был не в лучшей форме после этого. Ты сможешь простить меня?

— Я могу, — отвечает Эрик, и в этот момент он понимает, что это правда. Он может простить. Но он не может забыть. Не это. — Но придёт тот день, когда люди начнут сомневаться, что это было правдой. Вот почему мне нужно все это помнить.

Чарльз грустно улыбается.

— Да. Я понимаю.

Вместе они закрывают тяжелую крышку коробки, и запирают её. Вместе они толкают её обратно под диван. С глаз долой, но всегда у самого сердца.

Крышку другой коробки Чарльз нарочно оставляет приоткрытой. Эрик по-прежнему не хочет смотреть на нее, поэтому Чарльз снова встает и ставит ее на каминную полку над огнем, рядом с их с Рейвен детской фотографией в рамке.

— Можешь не заглядывать сюда, Эрик,— говорит он. — Но если тебе захочется заглянуть, она будет здесь. И если тебе понадобится моя компания, когда соберёшься, я буду счастлив и горд пересмотреть это вместе с тобой.

Из кабинета они уходят по коридору рука об руку.

***

Мир завертелся будто бы в колючем северном вихре, будто клочья мокрого снега хлещут прямо в лицо. Эрик невольно отталкивает Чарльза, чтобы посмотреть на него со стороны. Они оба лежат, развалившись на гравийной дорожке во дворе за домом. Его пальцы и ладони изодраны и кровоточат; Чарльз, к счастью, упал, видимо, более удачно, хотя его ноги лежат под неестественным углом, и коляска валяется в нескольких футах от него.

— Как ты вообще сюда добрался? — спрашивает Эрик, оглядываясь на каменные ступени и неровную дорожку.

Чарльз смеется, и его тепло само прогоняет последний из призраков.

— Ты не поверишь, — говорит он, — но я думаю, что я просто прилетел. Ну... Не так прилетел, как ты летаешь, я для этого недостаточно крепкий. Кстати, а как ты это делаешь? Используешь магнитное поле, отталкиваясь от минералов в земле, или ловишь магнитные волны в атмосфере? Прости, сейчас это не важно, не так ли?

— Да нет, все в порядке, — отвечает Эрик хриплым голосом, для него неизменная преданность Чарльза науке как долгожданное противоядие, и это прекрасно, как никогда. — Никогда не меняйся.

— Ну, — Чарльз краснеет — может, он что-то не так расслышал. — Я должен был попасть сюда, у меня было не так уж много вариантов. Ты, пожалуй, был прав, когда говорил, что все зависит от _ситуации_ — и вот у меня получилось. Но это не был гнев, вовсе нет. Просто я беспокоился о тебе.

— Алекс в порядке?

— Я уверен, что он в порядке.

— А ты не собираешься вернуться и проверить?

— Хэнк и Шон позаботятся о нем.

— Не нужно мне... — Эрик прерывается.

Он поднимается на ноги, потом смотрит на Чарльза с неловкостью:

— Можно я... Ты _позволишь_?

Чарльз улыбается.

— Да, это было бы кстати, спасибо.

Эрик аккуратно подвозит инвалидную коляску. Он помогает Чарльзу подняться и усаживает в нее, действуя так деликатно, как только способен. Он подозревает, что на самом деле Чарльз может обойтись и без его помощи, но это еще один шаг к нормальной жизни.

— Давай не будем возвращаться в дом, — весело говорит Чарльз. — День, похоже, будет прекрасный, давай прогуляемся.

Эрик смотрит с сомнением на колеса инвалидного кресла, ухоженную лужайку и разбитые дорожки.

— Не мог бы ты подтолкнуть меня? — говорит Чарльз, по-прежнему улыбаясь. — Довольно тяжело катить ее по гравию. Следовало бы замостить дорожки, я полагаю.

— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает Эрик.

Они останавливаются у парапета, откуда открывается вид на долину и спутниковую антенну. Эрик сидит на низкой каменной стене, повернувшись спиной к этому роскошному виду.

— Это не потому, что я не хочу вспоминать их, — наконец признаётся он. — Моих родителей.

— А что тогда? — спрашивает Чарльз.

— Просто я... Всякий раз, когда я думаю о них, я... Когда я думаю о своей матери, я вспоминаю, что в последний раз я видел её там. В кабинете Шмидта...

— А твой отец? Я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты вообще говорил о нём.

— В последний раз я видел его в тот день, когда мы приехали в лагерь. На поезде мы ехали все вместе, но нас разделили у ворот. Взрослых в одну сторону, детей — в другую. Я хотел идти за ними; Я думал, что бы ни случилось, все будет в порядке, если мы сможем остаться вместе. Я потянулся за ними, и вот, когда я сдвинул ворота... Вот тогда я и попался на глаза Шмидту...

Чарльз кивает.

— Знаешь, ты очень на него похож.

— Что?

— У тебя скулы и подбородок твоей матери, но все остальное в тебе от отца. Он был очень красивый мужчина.

Эрик задыхается.

— Ты не должен мне этого говорить.

— Почему? — возражает Чарльз. — Твои чувства ко мне как открытая книга. И ты должен знать, что я чувствую то же самое.

— Это не имеет значения, — говорит Эрик, но дрожь в сердце не может уняться.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что мы хотим разных вещей.

— Мы хотим _друг друга_ , — Чарльз настаивает. — Разве этого не достаточно?

— Прежде было не так.

— Значит, ты даже не станешь пытаться? — Чарльз выглядит таким молодым, таким душераздирающе несчастным, сидя здесь под лучами палящего солнца.

Эрик смотрит ему прямо в глаза. 

— Что я должен изменить?

— _Что?_

— Что ещё я должен в себе изменить? — повторяет Эрик. — Прежде, чем ты сможешь принять меня?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся! — кричит Чарльз. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Эрик горько смеется.

— И я хочу, чтобы тебе ничего не угрожало,— говорит он. — Я хочу, чтобы мы все были в безопасности. Ты, и я, и ребята, и Рейвен, и чертова Эмма Фрост, и Энджел — она просто глупая девушка, вот и все, она не хотела причинить никому вреда; она просто боялась, просто она всю жизнь была жертвой насилия, ее использовали, и мы должны были _подумать_ об этом, когда нашли ее, но мы оба были слишком заняты, пребывая в восторге от того, что у нас все получилось. И даже Азазель и Риптайд, при всей их жестокости, при том, что они убили немало людей. Азазеля ведь изгнали из деревни, когда он был еще ребенком, его хотели _сжечь_ как дьявола. И к Яношу люди отнеслись не лучше — они _подкоротили_ ему язык.

— Я жду их всех здесь,— Чарльз говорит уверенно, хотя и с дрожью в голосе. — Мне сложно представить, что они захотят остаться, но, если они так решат, дверь будет перед ними открыта.

— Условия?

— Только одно.

— Никаких убийств?

— Никакого _намеренного насилия_ , — поправляет Чарльз. — Только если нам придется защищать себя, мы пойдем на это.

— И ты доверишь мне действовать по своему усмотрению?

— Будем действовать, как мы все вместе сочтем нужным. Мы будем обсуждать планы и приходить к соглашению, мы не будем действовать опрометчиво.

— Тогда покажи мне, — говорит Эрик.

Чарльз на мгновение колеблется.

— Показать?

— Да, — говорит Эрик, буравя глазами Чарльза. — Поверни ее.

Чарльз смотрит через плечо на спутниковую антенну.

— Ты ведь это не серьезно.

— Ты просишь меня доверять тебе, — говорит Эрик. — Тогда покажи мне, что ты будешь делать все, что необходимо.

***

Это странно — смотреть, как Чарльз усилием воли пытается применить способности Эрика. Он поднимает руки так, как, он сотню раз видел, делал Эрик, но он выглядит растерянным, неуверенным в себе. Его лицо искажает гримаса напряжения, и точно так же, как Эрику, в первый раз ему ничего не удается. Он прекращает, тяжело дыша, сжимая руки на коленях.

— Мне очень жаль,— задыхается он. — Я не могу.

— Ты можешь,— говорит Эрик. — Попробуй еще раз.

Так он и поступает, без возражений. Тарелка не двигается с места, и Чарльз вновь захлебывается в приступе кашля.

— Давай снова,— говорит Эрик. — Еще раз.

Чарльз выглядит совершенно потерянным сейчас, в его глазах снова стоят слезы, но он старается. Как только он достаточно успокаивается, Эрик уже привычным способом пробирается в его мысли. Здесь спокойно, тихо, как всегда, но присутствует едва уловимое чувство напряжения. Чарльз крайне сконцентрирован, он пытается решить проблему, будто ставит сложный эксперимент, будто ищет ответ, который находится вне досягаемости. Где-то на заднем фоне маячит страх, что он не справится, что Эрик снова уйдет, и Чарльз никогда не увидит его снова. Он не обращает на это внимание, призывая: _успокой свой разум._

 _Чарльз,_ — так мягко, как только способен, зовет его Эрик. _— Чарльз, ты меня слышишь?_

 _Конечно,_ — отвечает Чарльз, он заметно удивлен. _— Что ты пытаешься..._

_— Между гневом и умиротворением. Всегда между._

_— Я тебя не понимаю._

Эрик улыбается и перехватывает вытянутую руку Чарльза. 

_Ты все время так спокоен,_ — думает он. _Но я знаю, что ты злишься. Иначе быть не может. Дай волю своим чувствам._

Чарльз пытается вытащить ладонь из рук Эрика. 

_— Я же сказал тебе, что я не..._

_— Тогда докажи это. Выйди за рамки, не заботься о поддержании спокойствия, просто позволь себе чувствовать._

Когда у Чарльза наконец получается, это очень похоже на то, как прорывает плотину, безудержный поток сметает все перед собой. В нем все: солнце, пот и песок, пляж на Кубе, пронзительная боль от пули в спине, и хуже всего то, как Эрик просто _бросает_ там Чарльза и уходит без оглядки. Там и бесконечная белизна больничного потолка, страх и печаль детей, и то, как ему приходится держать лицо при них, когда врачи говорят, что он скорее всего больше никогда не сможет ходить, когда все, чего ему хочется, кричать от этой кошмарной несправедливости — _они спасли мир, разве это все ничего не стоит?_ Но нет, он даже этого не может себе позволить. Там он стирает Мойре память и ненавидит себя за это, но еще больше ненавидит мир за то, что должен это сделать.

Над всем этим довлеет гнев, да, но есть еще и сожаление: он очень любит Рейвен, но до сих пор не понимает, что она хочет от него услышать, в то время как Эрик чувствует это интуитивно. Там и боль физиотерапии, и постепенное осознание всего, что он не успел и больше никогда не сможет осуществить. Тот случай, когда он почти коснулся Эрика в крошечной, тесной комнате отеля в Сагинау, и та ночь до отъезда на Кубу. И его наивная вера, что у них еще _полно времени_ , так зачем торопиться, почему бы не подождать подходящего момента? Там все, что так никогда и не произошло.

И там Эрик, входящий на кухню с этим мерзким шлемом на голове.

Там Эрик, решившийся на этот шаг.

Там Эрик.

Отойдя от стены, он усаживается у ног Чарльза, чуть подаваясь вперед, чтобы положить голову тому на колени. Чарльз нежно гладит его волосы рукой. — Не делай так больше, — говорит он дрожащим голосом, — по крайней мере, без разрешения. 

— Больше не буду, — клянется Эрик, его руки скользят по бедрам Чарльза, а затем выше пояса, где, он уверен, Чарльз может чувствовать их. — Я обещаю. 

Сознание Чарльза по-прежнему ему открыто, он возвращается в свой привычный покой, и в нем так отчетливо проступают теплота и нежность, когда Эрик кладет руки ему на колени.

Вечность спустя они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы посмотреть на спутниковую тарелку. Она не просто повернута к ним; теперь это просто блин искореженного металла, притом намного меньшего размера.

Эрик смеется. Чарльз смотрит на него вопросительно.

 _— Сила, с которой никто не может сравниться,_ — торжествует Эрик и снова смеется. — _Даже я. О, Чарльз, последнее слово, как всегда, за тобой._

Тогда Чарльз тоже смеется, заливистым, радостным смехом. 

— Мне прямо жаль того бедолагу, которому завтра придется это разгребать,— говорит он, наконец, хохоча снова и снова. — На самом деле нет, — заходится он, — ни капли не жаль это бельмо на глазу, которое бесило меня с тех пор как здесь появилось. 

Эрика это коробит.

— Я знал, что ты пойдешь своим путем, Чарльз, — выдает он, не обращая внимания на боль в ребрах. — Но чтобы ты использовал свою силу во вред? Я в шоке. 

Чарльз показывает ему язык, будто они дети в школьном дворе. 

— Чисто технически, я использовал _твою_ силу для этого, друг мой. 

Эрик поднимает руку с подлокотника, намереваясь похлопать Чарльза по плечу. Вместо этого, его пальцы, казалось бы, помимо его воли, пробегают от шеи к подбородку Чарльза. Чарльз прикрывает веки и прижимается к нему. Эрик делает глубокий вдох и тоже прижимается ко лбу Чарльза, прикрывая глаза.

Больше нет голосов в его голове. В этом нет необходимости. В его сознании один лишь _Чарльз_. Он открыт ему всем своим существом и абсолютно беззащитен: верит и ждет доверия, любит и надеется на взаимность.

Они одновременно тянутся друг к другу, сближаясь, соединяя губы в столь желанном поцелуе. Чарльз крепко держит Эрика за подбородок, надавливая пальцами у основания шеи, гладя каждый выступ. Момент нежности, и Чарльз снова притягивает Эрика к себе, их губы вновь соединяются. Эрик открывается, безоружный перед натиском, и Чарльз отвечает, облизывая губы Эрика языком, горячо и влажно, прежде чем скользнуть внутрь.

Эрик не может вспомнить, когда последний раз он целовал кого-то со страстью.  
Поцелуй, который он подарил Рейвен, был знаком дружбы, не более того; пустое, как и все те, с кем ему довелось бывать в эти полные горечи годы; и еще пару раз, с незнакомцами, попадавшимися в ночи, из слабого влечения и необходимости получить разрядку. Он пытается скрыть эти мысли, прежде чем Чарльз сможет их обнаружить, но Чарльз смеется, беззвучно, и Эрик улавливает его воспоминания о дурацких пьяных интрижках, которые напрочь забывались на трезвую голову. Одна мысль остается невысказанной, но понятна им обоим — на этот раз все _совершенно по-другому_.

— Пожалуйста, — Чарльз захлебывается, когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы выдохнуть. — Бога ради, Эрик, пойдем в дом?

Эрик неохотно подается назад, встает, чтобы взяться за ручки инвалидной коляски, но прежде чем ему удается это сделать, Чарльз улыбается и все делает сам. Коляска зависает в шести дюймах от земли, чуть накренившись, поворачивается и оказывается прямо возле Эрика.

_Нам правда стоит это делать?_

Они быстро проходят по двору, пожалуй, даже слишком торопятся, но Эрик уже не может держать себя в руках, когда рядом Чарльз, такой возбужденный, его сознание бьется в экстазе, тело охвачено порывом страсти. Эрик бегло осматривает дом, но парни сейчас все внизу в убежище, далеко от них. Быстро пробежавшись по их мыслям, он убеждается, что они заняты своим делом и вряд ли скоро здесь появятся.

Эрик останавливается, когда они проходят в фойе, пропуская Чарльза вперед, и, конечно же, Чарльз пересекает холл, направляясь вверх по лестнице, и Эрика переполняет _радость_ , чувство вновь обретенной свободы, которого достаточно, чтобы заглушить невольную ревность к тому, с какой легкостью тот использует способности, которые сам он потерял.

В спальне Чарльза тоже пыльновато, но зато безупречный порядок, и Эрик закрывает тяжелую дверь, пока Чарльз одним движением руки прикрывает окна дамасской шторой на медных кольцах. Когда они подходят к постели, вновь нарастает смущение. Одно дело было помогать Чарльзу снаружи, но здесь, понимает Эрик, предлагать ему помощь недопустимо. Поэтому он ждет первого шага от Чарльза.

Чарльз смущенно улыбается.  
— Я не был полностью честным с тобой, — начинает он осторожно. — Эрик...

У Эрика внутри всё обрывается.

— Нет, нет, — быстро говорит Чарльз. — Ничего подобного. — Он глубоко вдыхает, опираясь руками о подлокотники. Мучительно медленно, и с видимым усилием, поднимается на ноги перед креслом.

Тысяча мыслей проносится в голове Эрика, и первая среди них _«так это было наказание для меня?»_ , но Чарльз с трудом усаживается на краю кровати, все его тело дрожит.

— Я могу так делать совсем недолго,— сознается Чарльз, — и это чертовски больно.

— Но _как_? 

— Это все костюм Хэнка, — говорит Чарльз. — Он снизил скорость пули, которая срикошетила, и, если ты помнишь, мой позвоночник не был сломан, это был просто очень сильный ушиб. Основной вред был вызван последующим отеком, но мне повезло, что пуля попала так низко. Я сохранил способность двигаться и ощущения полностью в области выше таза, и в меньшей степени в области ниже. Я, наверное, никогда не смогу ходить как нормальный человек, но все же это намного лучше, чем могло бы быть.

Он тщательно обходит эту тему, но Эрик чувствует, что у Чарльза оставалась надежда на полное выздоровление, если бы Эрик, а затем и Мойра тоже не напортачили.

— Нет, — прерывает эти мысли Чарльз. — Сейчас это неважно. — Он подвигается в постели, садясь у деревянного изголовья, украшенного богатой резьбой. — Иди сюда. 

Эрик сбрасывает туфли и лезет на кровать, двигаясь осторожно, чтобы не задеть ноги Чарльза. Он колеблется, прежде чем навалиться на того всем своим весом. — Тебе так нормально? 

— Да, конечно, — Чарльз смеется. — Все нормально, совсем как раньше.

Эрик садится у колен Чарльза и чуть наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его снова. Чарльз тут же обнимает его руками, сжимая так крепко. Они целуются горячо, возбуждение нарастает, Эрик сам удивляется, как быстро у него встает. Он чувствует и усиливающуюся эрекцию Чарльза, только в его случае все не так быстро.

_Я иду._

_Хорошо._

Намного проще быть откровенными там внутри, где они уже и так одно целое.

 _— Не могу передать, как я был рад осознанию, что психогенная эрекция все еще возможна,_ — думает Чарльз, а затем смеется над смущением, охватившим Эрика. _Реакция на сигналы мозга куда эффективнее стимуляции руками, поясняет он. Не то что бы я не экспериментировал с этим тоже._ Эрик чувствует, как его губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке. _Но возможно, этого недостаточно для активного секса. Я имею в виду... Не то что бы... Я даже не знаю, если бы ты..._

Эрик отрывается от губ Чарльза и открывает глаза. Чарльз весь залит краской и выглядит потерянным.

— Хорошо, — говорит он вслух, в этом не может быть сомнений. — В другое время, я бы не согласился, но сейчас... — Он еще сильнее вжимается в пах Чарльза, получая удовольствие от стона, который у того вырывается. И вдруг его осеняет. — Дело ведь в приливе крови? — Спрашивает он прямо.

— Отчасти? — Чарльз выглядит сбитым с толку. — По большей части нарушены связи нервных окончаний. А почему ты спрашиваешь? 

— Потому что ты можешь это контролировать, — объясняет Эрик. — Стоит только задаться целью. Железо в твоей крови. 

_— Неужели?_ — Чарльз выглядит крайне удивленным, но лихорадочный блеск в его глазах — верный знак того, что научное любопытство в нем так же сильно, как и желание близости. — Как ты это выяснил? 

— Меня порезали «розочкой» в Асунсьон,— вспоминает Эрик. — И я должен был сдерживать кровотечение, чтобы не умереть, до того как мне удалось извлечь осколки стекла из раны и зашить ее.

Чарльз слушает его с открытым ртом.

— Не то что бы я не экспериментировал _и с этим тоже_ ,— добавляет он, с той самой усмешкой, что обнажает ослепительный ряд зубов. — Ты позволишь? 

_— Да,_ — цедит Чарльз сквозь стиснутые зубы, и вот уже Эрик в его голове, направляет течение мыслей, указывает верный путь, как применить его силу. Результат проявляется сразу и это так приятно.

Отбросив стыд, Эрик поднимается на ноги, быстро раздеваясь. На животе у него уродливый шрам, оставшийся после той стычки в Парагвае, и это всего одна из многочисленных отметин, но какое это сейчас имеет значение. Это не заботит и Чарльза, который возится со своей одеждой, шумно дыша . Эрик самодовольно рассматривает каждый дюйм его обнаженной кожи. У Чарльза великолепный торс и сильные руки, а ноги хоть и кажутся чуть исхудавшими, но все еще загорелые. Он выглядит слегка смущенным, пока Эрик снова не начинает целовать его, и у обоих начинает кружиться голова .

 _—Ты уверен?_ — осторожно интересуется Чарльз. _Я не против, если..._

_— Я тебя хочу. Я хотел этого в Сагинау, и в Бостоне, и в штаб-квартире ЦРУ, и каждую ночь, пока мы были здесь. Я хочу тебя сейчас._

_Тогда поднимайся._ Руками Чарльз крепко держит Эрика за бедра, вынуждая того опуститься на колени, и затем целует шрам на животе Эрика. Он наклоняет голову, поудобнее устраиваясь среди подушек, и берет изнывающий член Эрика в рот. Эрику тяжело не сорваться и не начать толкаться, он хватается за спинку кровати обеими руками, пытаясь обрести контроль над своим дыханием и не задохнуться. Рот Чарльза жаркий, влажный, и все это гораздо лучше, чем даже в его самых смелых фантазиях.

Чарльз смотрит прямо ему в глаза, его взгляд прикован к нему, и Эрик не может оторваться. Да он и не хочет. Его член скользит взад-вперед между губ Чарльза — Эрик никогда не думал, что ему доведется увидеть такое... Все эти долгие, одинокие ночи, которые он провел в бегах, в поиске места, которое он сможет назвать домом, он знал, что оставил позади того, кто мог бы дать ему все это. Чарльз внимательно смотрит на него, не прекращая сосать, но, убрав одну руку с бедра Эрика, куда-то тянется. Раздается звук — это в тумбочке открылся ящик.

Пальцы Чарльза скользят в него, сразу два, и Эрик раздвигает ноги шире, чтобы позволить ему двигаться. Чарльз сосет все интенсивнее, двигая пальцами, ищет, а когда находит нужное место, сильно нажимает, от чего Эрик выгибается дугой, цепляясь за спутанные волосы Чарльза.

_— Давай, Чарльз._

_— Терпение, любовь моя._

Этого почти достаточно, чтобы заставить Эрика кончить, но он прикусывает язык, задерживает дыхание и позволяет Чарльзу продолжить. Вполне удовлетворенный, Чарльз перестает сосать, просто держит его во рту. Когда Эрик приходит в себя, он медленно тянется и обнаруживает банку со смазкой в смятом постельном белье. Он смазывает пальцы и обхватываем ими член Чарльза. Он осторожно двигает рукой, но стоны Чарльза так сладки, что он сжимает чуть сильнее. Еще пара движений — и Чарльз снова хватает Эрика за бедра, меняя позицию.

Эрик медленно, дюйм за дюймом опускается на член Чарльза. Это немного больно и где-то на задворках подсознания он об этом уже жалеет, но Эрик подавляет эту мысль и доходит до конца. Чарльз задыхается и впивается ногтями в бедра Эрика, и тот, чуть не сложившись пополам, наклоняется поцеловать Чарльза снова. Во рту Чарльза так сильно ощущается вкус его собственного тела, что он стонет от восторга и сжимает Чарльза внутри, заставляя того кусать губы и двигается еще интенсивнее.

Член Чарльза в нем такой горячий и твердый, он скользит и давит — Эрик снова поднимается на колени, затем опускается вниз. Он обнимает Чарльза за плечи, налегая на него всем телом, надеясь только, что тот в состоянии это выдержать. Чарльз снижает темп, контролирует движения Эрика, сам двигаясь в нем вверх и вниз, каждым толчком задевая нужную точку. Теперь Эрик тяжело дышит в шею Чарльзу, не в силах смотреть на это, утыкаясь ему в плечо, пока тот дрожит.

Он больше не может сдерживаться, волна за волной на него обрушиваются ощущения, и лучшее из них, конечно, то, что Чарльз так же сильно держит его сознание, как он сам — его тело. Чарльз толкается в последний раз, напрягается под ним, шепчет на ухо «Эрик», — этот же голос в его голове, — и кончает в него, горячо и влажно. Эрик кончает следом, даже не коснувшись себя, пачкая их обоих.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он хриплым голосом; и это эхом звучит в сознании каждого, пока они разделяются. _Я люблю тебя, Чарльз._

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит Чарльз. _Спасибо, что вернулся ко мне._

***

Проходят недели, а их таинственный мутант так и не объявляется. И хотя Чарльз упорно настаивает, что он был прав и его вера в исконную доброту мира восторжествовала, Эрик призывает сохранять бдительность и быть осторожными; кому как ни ему знакомы эти долгие игры, однако все равно сложно, с учетом всех обстоятельств, представить себе, что тот, кто желал им зла, просто _выжидает_. Чем больше времени проходит, тем лучше они управляются со своими новоприобретенными способностями и тем сильнее они становятся. Любое стратегическое преимущество, которое, возможно, приобрел их противник, давно упущено.

Просто из здравого смысла стоит укрепить безопасность особняка и окрестностей; когда Эрик сообщает о своих планах, Чарльз полагается на его мнение, не задумываясь. Он проводит дни, изучая местность, нанося на карту каждое слабое место и слепое пятно, каждый пункт обороны и каждый потенциальный маршрут побега. Зато ночи он проводит в постели Чарльза. По мере того, как они узнают друг друга, ни у одного из них не возникает повода для самодовольства; наоборот, каждый раз, когда они занимаются любовью — это откровение. Ментальная связь между ними теперь постоянно открыта; когда они вместе, это только усиливает эмоции, когда они порознь, эта связь держит их как якорь.

Успехи Чарльза в управлении металлом, — в _металлокинезисе_ , как он поправляет с усмешкой и читает лекцию о цветных металлах, — растет не по дням, а по часам. Для Эрика это совершенно новый опыт, быть учителем и однокурсником, вместо того чтобы тупо кого-то муштровать, и он обнаруживает, что так ему даже больше нравится. Одной ночью они возвращаются к остаткам спутниковой тарелки, которая сейчас оцеплена в целях безопасности, и Эрик применяет свои способности, чтобы усыпить бдительность охраны, а Чарльз терпеливо и кропотливо собирает обломки, пока Эрик не убеждается, что он достаточно силен, чтобы сдерживать нападение.

Он сейчас больше занят совершенствованием контроля и поиском мирного применения своих способностей, поэтому проводит день, закрывшись в своем кабинете, в то время как Эрик с инструментами и мотком проволоки по старинке чинит забор. Когда он возвращается, то обнаруживает, что Чарльз смастерил новые шахматные фигурки из фамильного серебра. Они простые, но красивые, и когда он берет их рассмотреть поближе, то видит, как в узоре латинская «L» переплетается с исконной монограммой «Х». Чарльз преподносит ему этот набор в качестве подарка, и, признаться, он сражен этим наповал. Но удивление сменяется возбуждением, когда Чарльз притягивает его к себе за пряжку ремня и дарит страстный поцелуй.

Парни поначалу ведут себя с ним как-то неуверенно и настороженно. Первым сдается Шон — однажды утром, пока они хлопочут над завтраком, он случайно шутит про Эрика. Он замирает, когда понимает, что наделал, но Эрик смеется — это действительно неплохая шутка — и Шон пожимает плечами и продолжает жарить сосиски. Из всех учеников с ним Эрик проводил меньше всего времени: они успели обменяться лишь парой слов, которые не были связаны с тренировками, так что это удивительно — ощущать исходящую от него волну радости за то, что их маленькая семья снова собирается вместе. Чарльз понимающе улыбается Эрику, который протягивает ему кофе.

Хэнк возмужал за те полтора года, что Эрик его не видел; он до сих пор одержим наукой, но теперь уже знает, к чему могут привести бездумные эксперименты. Он замещал Эрика в его отсутствие, став правой рукой Чарльза, и уже за одно только это Эрик уважает его и восхищается им, но Хэнк еще и повзрослел, и теперь может принять себя, осознать свой новый облик как уникальный дар, и поэтому Эрик им гордится. Это странное чувство, оно как-то отличается от той радости, которую он ощущал, наблюдая за успехами детей до Кубы. В этом новом чувстве нет отчаяния, сроков исполнения намеченной цели, только глубокое удовлетворение и понимание, что они становятся теми, кем должны стать.

Дольше всех упорствует Алекс. Эрик не винит его; он не копает глубоко, оставляя тому право на собственную жизнь и относясь к ней с уважением, но гнев и отчуждение этого парня ему до боли знакомы. Они оба ощущают неловкость, когда одним теплым воскресеньем садятся за обеденный стол для дегустации жаркого, которое Чарльз накануне анонсировал с большим волнением, а Хэнк поклялся, что сможет это приготовить — _насколько рецепт отличается от формулы?_ Хэнк и Шон стоят здесь же, нервно шаркая ногами; Чарльз будто бы их не замечает, зато изображает неподдельный интерес к блюду с брюссельской капустой.

Эрик считает стулья вокруг стола — парочку убрали, чтобы было больше места для инвалидной коляски Чарльза, а еще чтобы не так резало взгляд отсутствие их товарищей. У окна сегодня появилось еще одно, дополнительное место, но Эрику оно не по душе, хотя, сидя там, он бы смог почувствовать опасность, теперь даже на большем расстоянии, чем раньше. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы Хэнк и Шон заняли свои места по обе стороны от Чарльза. Что ни говори, место на другом конце стола его по праву. Он с усмешкой направляется в его сторону.

Алекс фыркает и шмыгает мимо него, занимая его место.

— Вот на Чарльза и смотри, — говорит он. — Он-то тебя не боится. В отличие от нас.

Эрик смотрит через стол — Чарльз уже буквально давится от смеха над своей уже остывшей капустой.

— Спасибо, — говорит он тихо.

— Забей, — бросает Алекс. — Давайте есть.

Бифштекс каким-то образом оказывается одновременно недожарен и пережарен. Фасоль соленая, картофель сырой, а йоркширский пудинг плоский как блин, но зато все это залито ненормальным количеством хрена и соуса — и всё это, кто бы думал, оказывается съедобным. Чарльз и Эрик разливают на двоих превосходное Бордо, и после непременного спора о том, что же хуже — кулинарные навыки Хэнка или английская кухня (по мнению Эрика, обе стороны правы) — разговор налаживается. Если бы так остро не ощущалось, как здесь не хватает Рейвен, это был бы прекрасный вечер.

Через несколько дней после этого, Алекс вызывается помочь ему в лесу, где он укладывает колючую проволоку. Чарльз согласился на это пойти после непродолжительного обсуждения вкупе с восхитительным минетом — пожалуй, его убедило последнее.

— Не поздоровится тому, кто захочет здесь прогуляться, — говорит он вместо приветствия.

— Вот и ходи по тропинкам, — бросает Эрик в ответ.

Алекс мнется пару минут, затем делает глубокий вдох и выдает:

— Сегодня день рождения моего брата.

Чего-чего, но этого Эрик от него не ожидал.

— Его зовут Скотт, — продолжает Алекс. — Я не видел его с тех пор, как ему было семь лет; сегодня ему исполняется тринадцать.

— Я не знал, что у тебя есть брат,— говорит Эрик, чувствуя себя как-то неловко. Он никогда не спрашивал; его все это _не интересовало_ , так он был ослеплен своей миссией.

— Я знаю, — говорит Алекс. — Я никому не рассказывал, даже профессору. Они разлучили нас, когда умерла мама. Папы уже давно не было, он ушел после того, как родился Скотти. Говорили, что он был хорошим ребенком, не то что я со своими проблемами, что они могли бы найти ему достойную семью...

Нет смысла в сочувствии, да и Эрику это несвойственно.

— Зачем ты сейчас мне все это рассказываешь?

— Я видел кое-что из того, что ты делал, — Эрик молчит, но Алекс продолжает. — Это не имеет значения. Они заслужили это. Я видел и что они сделали с тобой. Но стоит признать, в поиске тебе нет равных.

— Да, так и есть.

— Я, возможно, всегда был знатным шалопаем, — продолжает Алекс. — Но я был совершенно нормальным, пока мне не исполнилось тринадцать. И тогда я сжёг в своей школе спортзал. Если что-то подобное произойдет с моим братом, ему очень нужна будет наша помощь.

— Мы ещё не сталкивались с тем, чтобы мутация передавалась по наследству, — уклончиво отмечает Эрик.

— Я знаю. Но Чарльз и Хэнк полагают, что это возможно.

— А что, если нет? — Эрик ставит это предположение под сомнение. — Что, если у него нет никаких сверхспособностей?

Алекс пожимает плечами. 

— Он все еще мой брат. Если у него всё хорошо и он счастлив, то это просто здорово, но если это не так, — он сбивается и на его лице появляется проблеск надежды, так же, как тогда, когда Эрик и Чарльз пообещали вытащить его из тюрьмы. — Он ведь может прийти сюда, правда? Даже если он не один из нас?

— Если он твой брат, — говорит Эрик, глядя ему прямо в глаза, — то он один из нас. Я поговорю с Чарльзом.

***

Когда он возвращается в дом, Чарльза нет в кабинете. Достаточно слегка сконцентрироваться, чтобы обнаружить его в лаборатории с Хэнком, в его голове полно сложных математических уравнений. Эрик некоторое время проводит в ванной, смывая с себя напряжение после дня плодотворной работы, а затем переодевается в чистые штаны и новую кашемировую кофту, которые бог весть откуда появились на краю его аккуратно застеленной постели, которую он, впрочем, редко использует. Внутри сложена записка: _«Увидел в городе и вспомнил о тебе»_. Такой же бордовый цвет, что и цвет его костюма, но вот такой фасон он бы себе точно никогда не выбрал. Шея в этом открывается чуть ли не до плеч, обнажая ключицы.

Такой непрозрачный намек, что Чарльзу нравятся ключицы Эрика. Прежде чем спуститься в лабораторию, Эрик тщательно проверяет перед зеркалом, не осталось ли на них компрометирующих следов. Хэнк слишком глубоко погружен в свои расчеты, чтобы смотреть в его сторону, но Чарльз замечает сразу же и чересчур откровенно выражает свой восторг и обожание.

— Я завершил установку охранной системы практически во всех направлениях, кроме южного, — произносит Эрик вслух, а в уме отправляет Чарльзу мысленный образ того, как бы он хотел, чтобы его отблагодарили. — Поработаю еще пару часов завтра — и Академия Ксавье для отбившихся от рук юнцов сможет распахнуть свои двери.

— Забавно слышать это от тебя, — говорит Чарльз, протягивая Эрику руку под лабораторным столом. — Взгляни, над чем мы сейчас работаем.

Он откладывает стопку книг в сторону, и вместе они раскатывают кипу чертежей. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы увидеть, что это планы новой улучшенной версии Церебро, которая значительно больше и мощнее, чем оригинал. Сферическая комната и разделенные на секции изогнутые стальные пластины — от всего этого великолепия так знакомо, забытое ощущение, ноют пальцы. Хотя мысль об утраченных способностях больше не ранит, а иногда, если он сильно занят или чем-то увлечен, он и вовсе об этом забывает. Но те моменты, когда он, не раздумывая, тянется за чем-то, что должно бы подчиниться его власти, но этого не происходит — хуже всего.

Он мог бы запросто возвести эту конструкцию, все здесь отполировать, установить панели на место. Он представляет в своем воображении, как поднимается в самый центр этого пространства, и эти бесчисленные линии все сходятся симметрично — в его сердце. Он бы каждой клеткой ощущал звон этого колокола.

Чарльз сжимает пальцы, и посылает его сознанию волну сочувствия и любви.

_— Мне жаль, что тебе так этого не хватает, мой милый._

_Да нет. На самом деле, нет._ Это правда. Даже когда он пробегает пальцами по пульту управления, он представляет Чарльза, который запросто может попасть сюда, преодолев три лестничных пролета, Чарльза, который теперь может разгуливать где ему пожелается в своем собственном доме, Чарльза, который отправится вместе с ним, чтобы разыскать брата Алекса и вернуть домой Рейвен и всех остальных, Чарльза, который сможет, если сработает план по внедрению титана в швы боевых костюмов, отправиться куда угодно и бороться наравне с ним. _Я всегда использовал свой дар только во вред, —_ думает он. _А ты можешь использовать его, чтобы строить. Лечить. Даже если мы вдруг обнаружим, кто это сделал с нами, я не думаю, что захочу, чтобы что-то изменилось._

 _— О, любовь моя,_ — думает Чарльз. _Мне куда легче, чем было тебе в свое время, ведь я управляю своими способностями с твоей помощью. Это не будет как раньше, но тебе все равно понравится, я обещаю._

Разум Эрика переполняют воспоминания и ощущения Чарльза: каково это — использовать Церебро, прикасаясь к сознанию стольких одновременно, и волнующее исследование каждой отдельной мутации, и присущий всему размах, такая захватывающая связь со всем миром, в котором все настолько разнообразно, и тем не менее все одинаково. Кто-то радуется, а кто-то грустит, у одних есть семья, а другие живут одни, некоторые из них мечтают изменить мир, а другие просто хотят прожить свою жизнь в мире. Это головокружительно, горько, но, прежде всего, это дает надежду.

_— Это место действительно может стать убежищем, Чарльз, как мы и говорили._

_— На самом деле, я хотел, чтобы это была школа. Нам еще столько предстоит изучить и мы столькому можем научить других. В лучшем из миров, Эрик, мы сможем защищать друг друга и действовать во благо всех живущих на Земле._

— И ты доверяешь мне его использовать? — вслух спрашивает Эрик.

— А разве что-то не так?

— Давай не будем играть с огнём, Чарльз. Мы оба знаем, я мог бы использовать его в качестве оружия.

Чарльз пожимает плечами.

— Положим, я тоже мог бы раздавить эту установку до размера мяча для гольфа и нас обоих в ней. Просто еще одна причина, чтобы остаться вместе.

— Я серьезно, Чарльз.

— И я тоже, — Чарльз притягивает его к себе обеими руками, не обращая внимания на Хэнка в дальнем конце лаборатории. — Ты просто выразил сожаление, что использовал свою власть во вред. Но у тебя есть выбор, как использовать мои способности.

Эрик наклоняется, целуя Чарльза со всей теплотой, доверием и любовью, которые в нём есть. _Я бы хотел направить их на то, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым._

_— Ты уже сделал это, любовь моя. Ты уже это сделал._


End file.
